


Let This End!

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: Could he drone on any longer?!





	Let This End!

He hated that this meeting kept going on and on. He had things he needed to be doing, but this lackey from the government just wouldn’t stop. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Rodney working on his tablet and John leaning back far enough that he was also looking at it, but it wasn’t helping him. He was desperate!

Watching the man drone on, he continued to glare, hoping he would get the point and let them all go, but apparently he was immune to death ray eyes. 

Ronan and Teyla looked like they were falling asleep listening to the man, and if Jennifer stopped sighing every three seconds he might be able to focus. But nope, there it was again.

He tried not to fidget in his seat, the military had trained him better than that, but this was going into torture. They had been listening to him for the past three hours!

He began to mutter under his breath, asking for patience, no one blocking doorways, and quick access once the meeting was done. He refused to wait a moment longer once he was done. 

His fingers began tapping softly on the table, one of the few nervous habits that he still had, and he knew that John was watching him now. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that this lackey needed to be quite.

He shifted once more in his seat, trying to relieve as much pressure as he could, and scowled at the man. Why did it have to be today of all days that he was here?! Weren’t there regulations about required breaks in long meetings? Or did the lackey think he was above all of that?

He could see Rodney and John whispering out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t dare take them off the lackey as he spoke. Apparently there was more squawking about new rules, procedures, and blah-blah-blah. If he didn’t stop, he’d ask Ronan if he could hit him once with his Wraith gun. Maybe then he’d be able to get away for a brief moment.

He twitched as the guy repeated himself again. He didn’t understand why this was happening! The man just wouldn’t stop.

“Sir, why are you repeating yourself?” John asked, and his voice even sounded respectful, and that put him on edge.

“What do you mean Colonel? I’m going over new content.” The lackey sneered.

“Nope, you’ve spoken about the DADT five times, nothing different in each iteration, you discussed mission safety three times now, no change, and you mentioned four times that you believe the Science division is obsolete, and no change in that revision either.” John leaned forward, “So, yes, you are repeating yourself. Now, why? You know the rules, that if a meeting goes to long we are allowed breaks, you never stopped, and we have been in here for three hours.”

“Well, I have never been so disrespected!” Evan couldn’t take it anymore and he stood causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

“Well then, Sir, if you excuse me, I will be taking the break you mentioned right now.” With that he darted out of the room, and left the idiot man behind. He was not going to listen to the team berate the man as he desperately needed to pee, even though he knew he would be teased about it later.


End file.
